


From friends to lovers.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Porn, Sex, Sexting, Smut, blah blah blah, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis end up having sex. That is all. (okay so theres a little story, but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends to lovers. 1

Lou and Hazza have always been closer then friends, they have never been sexual though. They do kiss each other on the lips a lot, but its just there sign for intense friendship. They have always bent the boundaries, but never this far...

Louis: Bored. ;P

Hazza: i could entertain you.

Louis: sounds brill, how.

Harry: ill text you a story, ok?

Louis was confused but continued.

Louis: okay.

Harry smirked, he had waited for this moment and he was gonna work it dry.

Harry: there are two boys, lets call them boo and larry. one day larry walk over to boos door, he had heard noises from boos room and decide to investigate. When he looked in, he gasp at the sight before him, his friend was jerking himself off.

Louis breath caught at the words harry typed, he was getting hard at the words. he was sitting on his bed, he started to palm himself thinking of Hazza's words.

Louis: keep going.

Hazza: are you jerking off?

Louis: .....Maybe.

Hazza: use your other hand on your nipple, your chest always turns me on. then use your thumb to rub your slit, just like i would do it.

Louis moaned and followed the command, he couldn't take his mind of the last part imagining harry doing this too him. how had it gotten from Louis being bored to harry sex-ting him, he didn't care and just wanted more.

Louis: are you jerking off?

Hazza: Yeah.

Louis: suck on two of your fuckin long fingers, at the same time play with your balls.

Hazza: Fuck, i wanna hear you. ill call you so i can use my hands without having to stop and type. plus i need to hear your breathy moans, like the ones i heard from your room that night.

Louis: i knew that story was deja-vu. i remember hearing a small gasp as i was wanking.

just a minute after sending the text his phone rang, the caller id a pic of harry with the name Hazza above it. he quickly answered and put it on speaker, he was alone in his hotel room and Niall his roommate for tonight would be out until atleast 1am.

"hi" a throaty voice rasped through the phone, the sound of harry deep voice like that make Louis mind go numb.

"Hey." Louis replies, Harry's body jerks slightly at the soft breathy voice of his Best friend. "you haven't finished your story." Louis states.

"Okay, well Larry was rather turned on by the way boo was moaning and thrusting into his own hand, so he started to palm himself. he watched as his best friend started to reach his limit," harry sopped for a second, his breath hitching as he heard a muffled moan from Louis. "Lou, don't muffle them. i wanna hear you scream." harry states.

Louis moans again, this time unmuffled. "i followed your request styles, story now!" Louis moans slightly, as his thumb rubs his nipple and his other hand jerks him off sloppily, trying to not cum to quickly.

"Yeah. as boo came hard all over his perfect tan chest, Harry came from just palming himself and listening to his best friends noises, but the one part that got him off the most was when his best friend moaned his name as he climaxed." Harry deep tones spilled over the speaker, the last word came out breathy and light, making Louis cum all over his hand.

"Hazza!" Louis moaned as he came all over his hand.

"I'm gonna,.. Louis!" harry screamed back, as he also reached his orgasm. "are you just in your room?"

"Yeah." Louis replies, breathlessly and hot.

"stay there." harry states.

"why?" Louis asks, his voice slightly whispered.

"I'm gonna make you cum for the second time tonight, this time i wanna be there too see it." Harry says, as he ends the call and pulls on clothes to head to Louis room in.

"shit." Louis says softly to himself, hes hard again just from Harry's words and he cant wait to feel his fingers on his skin.


	2. friends to lovers. 2

Louis shot up from the bed as he heard Harry's signature taping on the door, he always did it to the beat of there first song WMYB.

"Louis, open the door." Harry murmurs, his voice low and slick with desire. "Open the door now." He growls, as Louis swings the door open.

" Har-" Louis starts, being cut off as a body slams his into a wall and kisses litter his neck. " Fuck.." Louis mewls, his voice high and light.

Harry laughs at how fucked Louis voice is already. His mouth sucking at Louis neck, using his heel to close the door and his hands undoing Louis trousers.

"Has!" Louis moans, as Harry pets Louis through his now exposed boxers. Harry drops Louis to the floor.

"Naked and on the bed, now!" Harry growls, giving Louis' butt a smack on the way.

"Yes, sir." Louis groans, scampering onto the bed. 

"Strip." Harry says, watching as Louis follows his orders. Rushing to please Harry as he lays spread on his bed. Harry crawls on the bed once hes stripped, running his hands up and down Louis sweet thick thighs. "Turn so i can see that sweet ass." Harry whispers in Louis ear.

"Yes Sir." Louis says, turning onto his soft tummy, his ass in the air. His groans as strong has kneed his ass, lips leaving love bites up and down his tan thighs. 

"No lube. Gonna eat you out, get you to blow me and fuck you into the mattress." Harry says, griping Louis hair and pulling him to his chest. Licking his neck and causing his back to arch horrifically. He looks like an amazing little angle. Sun kissed and soft. 

"Hazza, can you.." Louis squeaks, eyes scared.

Harry straight away drop the act, cuddling into Louis back and soothing him. "You can tell me anything Louis, what is it?" Harry asks, his voice so sweet and loving it made Louis want to just give himself to Harry like a present.

"Fist me..." Its a whisper, but from Harry's groan Louis guesses he heard. 

"We will need Lube and spit then, Lou. I love you Boo. Do you have lube?" Harry says, voice soft and hungry. Louis lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and leans over to grab the lube,from the side drawer. "Okay sweetie, I'm gonna eat you out first okay?" 

"Rough." Louis groans, pushing his naked ass back against Harry hard cock. Harry stifles a moan into Louis neck, his teeth leaving a harsh mark in the tan column. Harry kisses a wet trail down Louis body to his hole. He pulls Louis cheeks apart, nosing at his tight hole. The little whimpers escaping Louis making him horny beyond belief. He fits his face right into Louis' ass, tongue deep in the smaller boy. Licking, opening, wetting Louis' tight little entrance. Moaning as the muscle flutters around his tongue. 

"So yummy." Harry hums against Louis hole, making the older boy grip the sheets. Harry lubes up his hand and fits in a finger next to his tongue. He then adds another and another, until there's three in the boy. Louis deliciously tight around Harry's long fingers, wet and soft as his body shivers. As he works in the fourth, he removes his tongue and soothes Louis with kisses, to help with the pain. Once Louis is used to four, Harry whispers to him "You ready Sweetie?" 

"Yes, Sir. Please Hazza!" Louis groans, pushing his ass back on Harry's hand. Harry working in a fifth finger at his command.Soon sliding i his hand. "Mm-mm, so big." Louis moans riding back on it. Until his body is stretched wide. 

"Gonna blow me Louis, then i'm gonna fuck you."Harry moans. Removing his hand from Louis and sitting in front of him. Louis swallows Harry down like he is the sweetest lollipop. His cheeks hollow, lips smothered in Silvia, body fucked out already. A little saliva rolls down Louis chin and Harry pulls out, patting his lap.Louis shuffles up and kisses Harry.

"Love you." Louis moans, as he drops himself down on Harry. He rides Harry in earnest, little 'Uh's falling from his lips. His lips bitten pink, as harry kisses and licks his nipples. "Close." Louis moans, biting the back of his hand,to stifle moans, and using his other hand to push himself up. 

"Same, Boo." Harry groans, against Louis pink nipples. He flips them, plunging into Louis. "Gonna fill you good." Harry says deep into Louis ear, kissing his neck. 

"Haz!" Louis screams as he cums. Spasming around Harry, causing Harry to come inside him. 

"Fuck." They both say, as they kiss and fall down next to each other, breathless. A heavy sleep ahead of them.


End file.
